


The Unbreakable Vow

by jadednae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednae/pseuds/jadednae
Summary: What if Snape was not the one who formed the unbreakable vow with Narcissa, but Hermione instead? Just after 6th year and Hermione was in charge of keeping him safe.(What if Draco never became a death eater? Changed the timeline a bit, Snape still killed Dumbledore.) Cissamione endgame, the beginning is very Dramione/bonding only.





	1. The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrid writer, so I apologize but I wanted to change up the story in a non-typical way. This first chapter is dialog heavy. I hope you enjoy.

Hermione liked walking around London on her own time, being able to watch everyone at ease and browse at her own pace. With You-Know-Who back, she rarely ever had time for herself anymore. She needed to clear her mind after that morning. She took her parents memories of her. She was alone.

 

Hermione had just turned a corner, looking back at the crowded square. _If only they knew the dangers._

 

“Hermione Granger.”

 

Those eyes, that two-toned hair, and the low sultry voice. She would recognize it anywhere. "Narcissa Malfoy."

 

"Shush-up girl. I ought not to be seen here." Narcissa wore a black and grey cloak, shielded by the shadow of an apartment building.

 

"Then why are you here? Have you been following me?" She walked further into the dark corner, in her smaller stature, tried to size up the older woman.

 

"If you would lower your voice, we could talk. Care for a cup of tea?" She waved Hermione over, into the back entrance of the building.

 

Against her better judgment, she followed the blonde into a small room just inside the building. She watched Narcissa shakily pour two cups of tea. “Forgive me for not being sincere, but what do you want from me? Why did you follow me?”

 

The blonde sat across from Hermione and let out a deep yet rough sigh. “I need your help.”

 

“Me? A mudblood? What could you possibly need from me?”

 

Narcissa set down her cup and stood, walking to sit directly next to Hermione. “I’m sure you’re aware that my husband was taken. Azkaban. Look, I know that you know he was a death eater, and now that he has failed the Dark Lord wishes my son take his place.”

 

“Draco? A death eater? How am I supposed to help you with that?”

 

Brown eyes met icy blue. “I have nothing to offer you, and I know nothing will ever repair the damage, but contrary to what you may have heard, I do not share the same pure-blood beliefs as Lucius and my sister Bella. All I want if for my son to be safe and you are the brightest witch of your age. I only ask you to keep him safe.”

 

“And why should I do that?” Hermione asked incredulously. “Your son tormented me for 6 years, called me a mudblood and wished me dead, now you want me to protect him.” The brunette stood and began angrily pacing. _How dare she!_ “You must be either daft or desperate.”

 

“You ought to watch your tone young lady.” Narcissa snapped. She stood and faced Hermione directly, only a foot between them. “And I am desperate. I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise. I will give you anything you wish in return, money, connections, anything.”

 

 _She really is desperate._ Hermione looked into the blue eyes, searching for any kind of deception. She found nothing but sincerity and sadness, and love. Love for her son who she wishes weren’t a part of this terrible world. “I don’t want your money. I am a Gryffindor, we do what is right and we keep each other safe. I’m not the one you need convincing. Draco won’t allow this.”

 

“If I can convince him, will you help keep him safe, Hermione?”

 

“Yes… Because that is what good people do.”

 

Narcissa grasped the young girl’s hand and smiled at her warmly. “I will go speak with him right now and owl you when I do. Where can I find you?”

 

“No.” Hermione stepped back and looked away from inviting eyes. “I do not trust you enough with the location. Owl me and I will come and get you. There is still the matter of letting the others know. As you are well aware, they won’t take kindly to this.”

 

“That is enough for me. Thank you Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione just nodded and left, knowing she had spent too much time in one place and needed to meet with Ron soon for the moving of Harry Potter. Once they reached the Burrows, she will wait for Narcissa’s owl. Why she chose to help, was beyond her. _Stupid Gryffindor spirit._

 

0000

 

Madeye was dead. George was hurt.

 

That was all that mattered at the moment. They were all tired and needed rest, so Hermione set up her bed next to Ginny’s. She stayed up to read when she heard the door open downstairs. She grabbed her wand and slipped past her sleeping bunk mate. Harry and Ron were speaking outside. Was Harry leaving? She noticed them walking back and decided to wait for them just inside the door.

 

“Are you both alright?” She asked the second they walked in.

 

Harry and Ron shared a small smile with each other. “Yeah.”

 

“Just fine.”

 

“Hermione, are you expecting a letter? That’s your owl.”

 

She looked outside and watched as an elegant letter dropped into her hand from the black owl. It had beautiful calligraphy and a green wax seal.

 

**To Hermione Granger**

**From Narcissa Black-Malfoy**

 

“Why did you get a letter from Narcissa?”

 

Hermione held the letter and looked into her friends eyes. “Come in, I need to tell you something.”

 

She handed the letter to Harry who then read it aloud as they sat together in the front room.

 

**Miss Granger,**

 

**I have discussed it with Draco, and I may have pulled the ‘Mother’ card to persuade him into protective care. Truly I thank you for agreeing to this. As I have stated before, anything you want in return for my son’s protection, I will give you.**

 

**You said you do not trust me yet with your location so Draco and I will be in the same meeting place we originally had our discussion.**

 

**With grace and sincerity,**

**Narcissa Black-Malfoy**

 

“You agreed to protect Draco?”

 

“Mione, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

 

Hermione took the letter back, and sighed. “You didn’t see her Ron, she was desperate. She practically begged me. A mudblood. She said she didn’t believe the pure-blood society like her husband and that she wanted the brightest witch to keep Draco safe.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up to pace the floor. “She’s not desperate she’s daft.”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“And she didn’t murder you? Well, then she’s desperate. But how can we trust her, or Draco?”

 

The brunette watched as Harry read the letter over and over. “She’s just a mother who didn’t want her son to become a death eater, as punishment for his father.”

 

“The Unbreakable Vow.” Harry said more to himself.

 

“What’s the unbreakable vow?”

 

Ron stopped his pacing and sat next to Hermione. “Bloody brilliant, Harry.”

 

“The unbreakable vow is a magical contract between two people, performed by a witness, it can bind you and her together.”

 

“Mum, said once that if you break the unbreakable vow, you die. Horrid but if you agree to keep Draco safe, get her to agree to join the Order in the protection of Harry, it’s brilliant. She can’t hurt you or betray the Order or it will break the contract and she dies.”

 

Hermione seemed to ponder her friends thoughts. “She did say she would do anything for her son. Ron, would your mother be willing to witness and perform the vow?”

 

“I’ll ask her first thing in the morning, while you get Narcissa and Malfoy. We can do it before the wedding.”

 

Harry began to rub his eyes and stood up holding the letter in hand. “Good, now can we get some rest? It’s been a rather long day.”

 

“You too go get rest and, Ron don’t forget to ask your mum, first thing in the morning. I doubt I’ll get any sleep tonight so I may as well go now and explain to Narcissa what she will be signing up for. Help them get packed.”

 

“Are you sure Hermione?”

 

A quick nod was all they got in return before she disapparated and appeared in the same room she and the older witch had tea.

 

 _Where are they?_ The brunette began to walk quietly through the house, looking for any signs of people, when she came to a door with a soft light floating through the bottom crack.

 

“Alohomora.”

 

She pushed the door and was immediately taken aback by what she saw, the older woman she was looking for was in nothing but a silk nightgown that clung to her every curve and accentuated her chest, the dark blue a beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

 _Good lord, she’s gorgeous._ Narcissa was reading a book and sitting near the fireplace, she turned and noticed Hermione in the room. “Miss Granger.”

 

“I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy, I had gotten your owl and decided to come to help you and Draco pack, we leave in a few hours.”

 

Narcissa smiled and began putting her robe on. “So soon?”

 

“Better to move quickly.”

 

“Yes well, we should get to packing then.”

 

“R-right.” _C’mon Granger, what is happening with you?_ “The essentials preferably, 2 weeks worth of clothing, toiletries, and if you would like, we could spare a few books for each of you.”

 

“Where exactly will we put that?”

 

Hermione lifted up her bag. “Concealed expansion charm. I have the essentials packed for Harry, Ron, and myself packed. Draco’s will be too. Yours will fit as well until we get to the hiding spot.”

 

The older woman looked on in pleasant surprise. “You really are the brightest witch of your age.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She quietly began helping Narcissa pack two weeks worth of essentials, along with a few extras to keep her busy. “Narcissa there is another thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It is one of the conditions to taking Draco in and keeping him in protective care. You must become a part of the Order.”

 

“The Order?”

 

“The Order of the Phoenix, an organization against You-Know-Who and for the protection of Harry Potter.”

 

The blonde looked like she wasn’t surprised by the request but accepted it. “I did mention anything for my son, didn’t I.”

 

“You will be joining by the unbreakable vow. Molly Weasley will perform it. Equal protection, I will agree to protect your son, and you will agree to join the Order, and protect Harry Potter and the others in defense against you-know-who.”

 

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked into brown eyes, swimming with strength and a bit of fear. “As I said before, I don’t share the pure-blood beliefs as my husband does and will agree, for the protection of my son.”

 

“Good. We should leave soon. The sun is rising and I have to help prepare for the wedding.”

 

“Wedding?”

 

“Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.” When Narcissa still seemed confused, she continued. “They didn’t want to wait in all that’s going on.”

 

“I understand. I’ll go wake Draco and we can leave. Thank you again, Hermione.”

 

“Of course.”

 

0000

 

Molly took out her wand and held it in front of her. “Keep in mind I am only doing this for Hermione, and I hope that you do not betray us, Narcissa. One mother to another.”

 

“I promise you, Mrs. Weasley, I want to do this.”

 

“Now take each other's arms.”

 

Hermione and Narcissa grabbed each other by the forearm. _Her skin is so soft. Damn you, Granger!_ She watched as Molly flicked her wand and bright red streams of light wove around her’s and the blonde’s arms.

 

“Will you Hermione Granger, protect Draco as best you can and keep him safe, to the best of your abilities?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Do you Narcissa Malfoy, promise to join this Order in protecting the chosen one against you-know-who?”

 

“I will.”

 

Just as Hermione began to remove her hand, Molly spoke again. “One more thing. Do you Narcissa promise to keep Hermione, a girl I consider a child of my own, out of harm's way as best you can?”

 

Icy blue eyes looked into brown and with everything in her, proudly stated, “I will, always.”

 

Hermione continued to stare into Narcissa's eyes as if they were playing a game, who would turn away first. The Vow had been completed and she no longer needed to hold the other woman's arm but she felt she had to. She felt the truth in the blonde's words, that she will always try to keep her out of harm’s way. They only broke away at the sound of Fred Weasley.

 

“Was this the wedding, should she kiss the bride?”

 

“Shut up Freddie.”

 

_Me? Kiss Narcissa? Please! Oh, but I bet she has soft lips. What?_

 

Narcissa turned away from Hermione. “Right well, Molly would you like some help setting up?”

 

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head. “No, but Arthur might need some assistance outside. You and Draco can help with tables and the tent.”

 

After the reading of Dumbledore's last will, Hermione found herself looking in the mirror placing the last touches of her makeup. She couldn't understand what was happening inside of her head or why all of these thoughts about Narcissa kept coming up. At first, she had thought that it was an accident, a reaction seeing the older woman in a silk nightie. However, the thoughts continued well into the next day. She chose not to address it and continued finishing her face.

 

“You look perfect, although I don't think you needed a touch up in the first place. You are a gorgeous young girl, makeup or not, and the dress really suits you.”

 

 _Speak of the serpent-devil._ “Thank you, Narcissa. You look beautiful as well.”

 

The blonde was wearing a strapless, green dress with black and white accents, only stopping at the knee. It hugged every curve, from top to bottom.

 

“I don't think I can ever tell you how much this really means to me, I know Draco was never really kind to you in his younger years. I guess I'm to blame for that, always letting his father decide how we raised him. I know joining the Order is a small price truly for my son's protection. Not many people like me here. Which again is my own fault, I never really gave anyone a reason to like me, but you've decided to give me a chance and that is something I will never forget, so thank you, Hermione Granger.”

 

Narcissa held the young girls face in her hands and placed a whisper of a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

 

“That's what we Gryffindors do, help those in need without any prejudice.”

 

“I could use a bit of your courage. When this war is over the first thing I would like to do is to leave my husband. I want to be free to make my own choices and to fix my wrongs I've made in the last 18 years.”

 

Hermione smiled. “You coming to me for help means you already had that courage in you.”

 

“Right well, we better get down and join the party. Will you save me a dance?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Narcissa returned her smile, and left the room to join the party, but not before being stopped by Molly Weasley. “Narcissa, if you truly mean what you say then I believe we can put our differences behind.”

 

“I meant every word.”

 

“Good, then I have something for you.”

 

Molly pulled out a small pocket watch and placed it in the blonde woman's hand. “Consider this a truce, it's similar to the grand clock I have downstairs. Though I've made another hand, aside from Draco's.”

 

Sure enough, Narcissa looked at the clock, six different sections, _home_ , _safe_ , _trouble_ , _hurt_ , _dead_ , and _missing_. Draco’s hand was on home as well as another hand, with Hermione’s face.

 

“But-”

 

“Don't even try to deny it. You care for that girl for more than because she is keeping your son safe.”

 

“Perhaps I do.”

 

Molly placed her hand on Narcissa’s arm. “You’d best keep your promise.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Now get downstairs, and go have a drink, you look like you need it.”

 

0000

 

**The Ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming.**

 

As chaos broke about the tent, Hermione looked for Ron, Harry, and Draco. Ron came running to her, next, Harry and Hermione shared a glance at those blue eyes she’s come to fancy. She nodded to Narcissa and the older woman pushed Draco towards the other three children, and as soon as their hands touched, they disapparated.

 

The hand’s on Narcissa’s watch both turned from home to safe. She could only pray they stayed that way and continued fighting.

 

“Where are we?” Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco jogged down the busy streets of London.

 

“Shaftesbury Avenue, I used to come here with my mum and dad.” Hermione turned to Draco who looked just as scared, sharing a small nod.

 

“Come on, we need to find a place to change.”

 

“The Black Manor. It should still be there according to my mother.” Draco looked at the other three, in hopes they wouldn’t leave him.

 

Harry only nodded his agreement. “Then let’s go.”

 

“Malfoy, if Hermione can put up protective enchantments, would you mind setting up some defenses, like traps? Harry and I can check the place out make sure that it's safe for us to stay.”

 

“I s’pose yeah.”

 

As they reached the Black Manor, Hermione began placing her protective spells while Draco placed hexes at each entrance. “You know, mother told me I should apologize to you, after all these years of bullying. She says I've become as mean as my father, and that she never really wanted this life for me. I asked her what that meant and she told me about how she was arranged to marry my father the minute she finished Hogwarts. She told me that she never loved my father, but that she could never be with anyone else, and the only thing that made her happy and all their years of marriage was me. I've been blind to think that the world is black and white and that blood status determines where you are. To be quite honest I think I was just jealous that I was bested by someone who's never known magic.”

 

“You were just as good as me, only in different skills.”

 

“Not the ones that mattered anyways.”

 

“You probably don't want to hear this from a Gryffindor but it took your mum a lot of courage to come to me, of all people and ask for help, to stay in a place where she is considered an enemy, all for the safety of her son. She really loves you.”

 

Draco looked at Hermione, really looked at her. “I see what Mother sees in you. You know she likes you?”

 

“What?” _What?_

 

“Yeah… Oh not like that, ugh please that’s my mother.”

 

_Oh._

 

“She likes who you are, as a person. Brave, smart, and young. Actually, now that I think of it, what the devil have you and mum been up to?”

 

“Not that, I assure you. Although, she did kiss me.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Draco, she kissed me as a thank you for watching over you.”

 

“ON THE LIPS?”

 

“Slightly?”

 

Hermione begin wringing her hands together, nervously. Draco just stood and looked at the floor. “Bloody hell. That’s why she asked you for help, and why her watch has your face as well.”

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Mrs. Weasley gave my mother a watch like the clock they have with all their kids on it. It has my face but it had yours as well. I asked her about it and she freaked and said it was because of the vow. Now I know it’s because she truly likes you too.”

 

Draco sat on the couch next to where the brunette had sat down earlier. “In a matter of days, my life has been turned upside down. I find out that my mother never really loved my father, and that my father was an abusive husband, I find out that everything I ever learned from my family was wrong and indeed hurtful and for that, I'm sorry for everything I ever told you, and for how I insulted you. Now I find out that my mother fancies a girl I went to school with. And sweet Salazar you fancy her too.”

 

“For what it's worth I'm sorry to Draco. And I promise things will get better. I would say they would become normal but seeing as we're on the run.”

 

“Thank you for agreeing to let me come, and to keep me safe. When I get home I am going to have a serious conversation with Mother.”

 

The two shared a quiet laugh, as Ron and Harry joined them in the front room. “We checked every room and we should be safe here for a while. Let's set up some sleeping bags.”


	2. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken me a minute to finish this chapter, I had some traveling and a concert. As usual, any mistakes are mine. I should really proofread my shite. Anyways, on to the chapter!

_ Draco sat on the couch next to where the brunette had sat down earlier. “In a matter of days, my life has been turned upside down. I find out that my mother never really loved my father, and that my father was an abusive husband, I find out that everything I ever learned from my family was wrong and indeed hurtful and for that, I'm sorry for everything I ever told you, and for how I insulted you. Now I find out that my mother fancies a girl I went to school with. And sweet Salazar you fancy her too.” _

_ “For what it's worth I'm sorry too, Draco. And I promise things will get better. I would say they would become normal but seeing as we're on the run.” _

_ “Thank you for agreeing to let me come, and to keep me safe. When I get home I am going to have a serious conversation with Mother.”  _

_ The two shared a quiet laugh, as Ron and Harry joined them in the front room. “We checked every room and we should be safe here for a while. Let's set up some sleeping bags.” _

0000

Trouble. Safe.

Narcissa stared at the pocket watch. Hermione and Draco had been on ‘trouble’ for a while, and it brought her little to no ease to watch the hands slide to safe. They had been in trouble.  _ But how much? And for what or why? _

“You’ll go crazy if you watch that thing for too long.” Molly came and stood next to the blonde on the terrace.

“I’m already crazy. What makes a difference.”

“Love.”

Narcissa placed the watch in the pocket of her coat oh, well turning to look into the eyes of the woman who has taken her in.

“The love of a mother, you care greatly for your son, Draco. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. But I sense it's more than that.”

The pureblood turned back to look absentmindedly towards the sky. “What good is helping now if the damage is already done? I've let my husband brainwash my son and send him down a terrible path. What good does it do me now to help when I could have helped before. I could have left and taken my son away from Lucius. I could have raised him in a better world.”

“We cannot change what we have done in the past, but your courage and your strength to leave now and to face your wrongs by trying to make them right… That is the good you are doing now, and it makes all the difference in the world.”

Narcissa chuckled. “I just think I've failed, knowing I could have helped when it would have made a difference.”

“You've changed now. I can see it in your eyes, that you have found something to fight for.”

“My son.”

“Not just your son, Narcissa. You have truly found love… Tell me when it was that you realized, you had a connection.” Molly placed her arm on the other woman, turning her to face golden eyes.

“I had seen her first with your husband, the Quidditch World Cup, a few years back. Draco kept rambling about how that young girl had bested him that almost everything. I decided to see for myself who my son was so fascinated with, the mudblood no less.  I ran into her, buying her books for 5th Year. She seemed so fascinated with this world. I saw a little bit of myself in her, and I would do anything to protect her. Even though I knew what my husband was trying to do. Who he served, and who my sister served. It was at that moment I had begun realize that I had been just as daft as my son had. Here was this sweet young woman who only wanted to belong somewhere and I had allowed my son to grow up thinking that she was less than a person.”

“You yourself, Narcissa, had also been brainwashed. At the time it wasn't your fight, but now it is and you chose the right side. I know it doesn't make up for everything. I always tell my children, the first step will always be the hardest, but once you get there you use that momentum to continue. You continue on the right path. That is all you can do now and you will have us by your side.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

“I'll have some tea inside whenever you're ready.” 

Narcissa stood outside a while longer just staring at the watch. Hermione’s hand had slightly ticked upwards towards ‘trouble’ but fell back down to ‘safe’ just as quick. The blonde soon taking comfort in the fact that Draco and Hermione were both staring out at the same stars. That they were alive.

0000

“He could smell my perfume.” Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and slowly fell into Draco’s arms.

“Bloody daft, Snatchers.”

“But he knew I was there.”

Draco took a minute to watch the fear in the brunette’s eyes fade. This was his father's doing. His father and his bloody demented aunt. “I can't even imagine what you're going through. To be hunted in wanted dead just because of your blood, something that's completely out of your control. Took me a couple of smacks upside the head from mum to realize that if you could choose, why would someone choose a life so hard? I don't think I can apologize enough, Hermione.”

The brunette smiled as they began walking back to the tent. “You can make it up to me by stopping with the apologies. You help us out here and we will be even.”

“Deal.”

The pair had just reached the tent opening when they heard Ron's voice begin to rise. 

“I just thought you knew what you were doing, I thought Dumbledore knew what he was doing, I thought we would have had AT LEAST ACHIEVED SOMETHING!”

“I told you everything Dumbledore told me. We have found a horcrux.”

“Yeah and we're just as bloody close to destroying it as we are to finding the rest of them.”

Hermione looked on as her two friends, come brothers were a breath away from each other. “Ron, take the necklace off. You're just angry because you have been wearing it all day.”

Completely ignoring the brunette, Ron continued. “Do you know why I listen to the radio? it's so I make sure I don't hear mum’s name, or Ginny’s, or Fred, or George.”

“You think I don't know how that feels?”

“NO YOU DON’T BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD. YOU HAVE NO FAMILY.”

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all stood in silence as they watched Ron grab his bag. He took the necklace off and tossed it on the floor before walking out of the tent.

0000

Lightning is Harry, Royal is Kingsley, Romulus is Lupin, River is Lee. Simple enough.

All Narcissa could think about was Hermione. Would she continue contact after this war is over?

More often than not, the blonde found herself staring at her pocket watch, looking on as every now and then the two hands would slide to trouble for a moment and then back to safe. She wanted them home. She wanted her son home and she wanted to hold the young girl’s hand again, maybe more.

Her poor son. Her poor sweet Hermione.  _ When did she get to be mine? _

The hands now, however, were shaking at trouble, as they had been for a while, then Draco’s hand slid to home while Hermione’s slid to hurt.

Narcissa felt an awful burning in her heart. “MOLLY!.”

Yelling as she practically sprinted inside to where everyone else was. “Why would Hermione’s hand be on hurt if Draco’s is home?”

“Maybe they split? Were they in trouble?”

“Yes the hands were practically shaking on trouble, but if they split why would Draco go home, and not-.”  _ No. _

“Narcissa don’t even think about it.”

“I made the vow to keep her from harm, I have to do something.”

“You would be risking your own life and safety!”

“But I love her.”  _ Whoops. _

“You what?”

“I-I love her. I need to go to her.”

And with that, Narcissa apparated to Malfoy Manor. Just outside the dining hall, she slid past the doors and slid to lay at the top of the stairs that she new led to the basement. She looked on as her sister Bella was circling her young love.

“Mum?”

“Draco?” She quietly whispered, walking back down the stairs to see the trio of boys faces up to the bars, with Harry’s a bit fat. “What happened?”

“Snatchers. They caught us after an apparition from Lovegood’s house. They took his daughter to try to get me.”

“I can’t open the doors anymore. Dobby?”

*pop*

“Mistress Malfoy! Oh, how lovely it is to see you.”

“Yes, Dobby, we will catch up later. Can you apparate into that cell?”

“Of course, mum, I’m an elf.”

Just as Narcissa began to tell the young elf what to do, she heard Hermione’s cries and whimpers in pain.

It physically hurt her heart. She loved the young girl and was certain it wasn’t the unbreakable vow that was causing the pain in her chest each time she heard the shout of another cruciatus curse. “Dobby take them to the old Rosier Manor and come back for me here. Understand?”

“Of course mum! I’ve kept it nice for you!”

She watched as Dobby apparated into the cell and left with her son, Harry, and Ron as well. She crawled back up the stairs and looked on as Bella straddled on top of her love, face to face.

“That sword was meant to be in my vault, how did you get it?”

“I didn’t take anything. I swear we didn’t take anything.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Narcissa turned her head as she listened to what she had deemed the worst sound in the world, Hermione Granger screaming bloody murder. That sound she was sure it would keep her up at night, as it felt like her skin was burning.  _ Think, Cissy, THINK! _

“Now you have a reminder of what filth you are. Greyback, toss her outside. I have no need for her.”

With a soft pop, Dobby came back to Narcissa. “What will Mistress Cissy do now?”

“Dobby, I need you to apparate Hermione to the others at Rosier Manor and do it without alerting anyone here. I need to get some healing supplies and I will meet you with the others. Make sure Hermione is in bed and resting when I get there.”

“Yes, mum!”

Narcissa apparated to her study room, it was in an unused corridor in their home so she could experiment in peace. She had about a minute or so to grab all she needed for a calming and sleeping draught. The blonde could heal Hermione but the girl would need something for the trauma. Narcissa would take it all for her if she could, but there was no time. She apparated to her mother’s old manor, the Rosier House, not caring to look at anyone other than her son, who sat in a chair next to Hermione’s bed. “Draco, go rummage the kitchen for something for the lot of us. I’ll take care of her.”

“Just tell her what she means to you.”

She didn’t turn and only waited for the sound of the door shutting before raising her wand over the sleeping girl.

“You are going to give me so much trouble, girl. You know the first time I saw you, at the Quidditch World Cup, I don’t even think you really saw me but… you were so happy and smiling just to be with friends. Of course, Lucius had to ruin it, and it was that day that I vowed to never take that smile from you. Pure-blood values be damned, I would love to have you around all day to talk to.”

Narcissa finished her diagnostic of the young girl and began making a supply of calming drought for when she woke up. Merlin knows she would need it.

0000

A few days had passed, Hermione only waking to bandage her wounds and eat food prepared for her that had been laced with a sleeping drought. She woke to an empty room, feeling little to no pain throughout her body, aside from the scar on her arm. She noticed that there had been a chair next to her bed and several books surrounding it, however, she couldn't remember waking up to read. It must not have been her. she sat up and turned to step onto the floor, only standing on her shaky legs for a few seconds before falling.

“C’mon Granger.”

She tried once more to stand, immediately grabbing onto the wall. She didn't recognize where she was, ever curious, Hermione decided to follow the voices she heard. She could hear Harry and what sounded like Luna, however still holding on to the wall, she made her way to a small what she could only assume was a study, that had a single lamp on.

“Hermione. What are you doing up? Please sit for a minute.” Narcissa jumped to help the young girl into the seat next to the one she was at.

“What’s happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember getting caught by Snatchers, and then your sister.”

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa touched the hand of her young love. “Dobby apparated you and the others here, and I've been healing you for the past couple of days.”

“Why can't I remember it?”

“I've been waking you up to change your bandages, and then sneaking you a sleeping drought in your food. Believe me when I say I truly did it in your best interest.”

Hermione thought back to the chair with books next to her bed. “You've been staying in the room with me, haven't you? The chair and the books. Narcissa please tell me that you've been sleeping as well.”

“You are more important.”

“Cissy you need rest. You’ve done an amazing job healing me, but you cannot neglect yourself. Please go upstairs and rest, I am well enough for now.”

“There is so much for us to do, I don't have time to rest. I don't think I would be able to sleep much anyway.”

“Why not.”

Narcissa couldn't look at her, not now. She stood up from the chair she was sitting at and began pacing around the room. “It's nothing.”

“It can't be nothing.”

“It should be.”

“Narcissa can you please tell me, if it bothers you this much.”

“I couldn't get to you in time. I heard you. I could hear you while Bella…” She stopped, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “That is a sound I will always hear. I hear it in my sleep, your scream, it haunts my dreams. Sometimes I don't save you.”

“But you did save me, and I am here alive and well thanks to you. You are the reason I am alive right now and you cannot forget that.” Hermione limped across the room and placed her hand underneath the blondes chin forcing their eyes to meet. “Would you like me to lay with you? So you know that I am alive.”

“I couldn't ask you do that.”

“You're not asking, I'm offering.”

Narcissa simply nodded, and let the girl back upstairs to the room she was staying in. They laid in bed next to each other, not touching.

“Rosier Manor, it was my mother's old place. Before she married my father, and now it’s mine. That’s where we are.”

“It's beautiful.”

Just laying in the girl's presence was enough for Narcissa to get what she thought was the best sleep she had ever had. When she woke up she had one arm rested atop Hermione's stomach, and their legs intertwined. She might never get the chance to do this again, so the blonde lifted her head from the young girl's chest and rested her lips on the corner of her neck.

Hermione had been awake the entire time, simply letting Narcissa take comfort in their embrace. However, when she felt the older woman's lips on her neck, she turned her head and look deep into icy blue eyes. Those eyes full of fear. Fear of the unknown.  Fear of rejection.

No words were spoken between them, as Hermione closed the distance between their lips. That was all it was, a bond of two people. Their lips slid against one another, nipping and biting, until Hermione swiped her tongue along Narcissa’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Narcissa stopped. “I-I’m sorry.”

Moment gone. “This was a mistake.”

She stared into those brown eyes, now almost black with desire, sparkling with gold. This felt too good to be right. The blonde got up from the bed and left. Left Hermione in bed wondering what had just happened.

Just as her tears began to fall, Draco burst into the room. “Hermione! We think the next horcrux is in my Aunt Bella’s vault. That’s why she was so pressed to find out what else we had taken.”

“But we can’t get into the vault. Not now.”

“I can, I have Black blood. The vault is accessible to me!”

“Then let’s go!” Hermione jumped out of bed still a bit sore and followed Draco down to the kitchen where Harry and Ron were waiting to apparate.

“Mione, were you crying?”

“No, let’s just go.”

As they operated into Diagon Alley, Draco stayed a few steps behind to talk to the brunette, who he at this point had considered a friend. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Not particularly.”

“Hermione Granger, I thought we had become close.”

“Yeah well, you asked me not to hurt her but said nothing about her hurting me. Just as well, I can't be with someone who doesn't feel anything for me.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, she feels something for you. She bloody told me as much.”

“Don’t patronize me, Draco. We kissed and she told me it was a mistake. It’s fine, I'm used to being a mistake. She probably couldn't handle being with a mudblood. Finally came to her senses about me.”

“My mother would never--.”

“HEY YOU LAZIES! WE’RE HERE!” Ron yelled at the two.

Hermione sped ahead. “Just drop it. We have more important things to do right now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up sooner! Comments are always loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Cysteine for introducing me to fanfictions of this pairing and of the pairing itself with their fic [One Step Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295064)


End file.
